prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 45 (Sub), 37 (Dub)
Return to Episode 44 (Sub), 36 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 46 (Sub), 38 (Dub) Japanese title: "The Beginning of the End! Pretty Cure vs. the Three Subordinates!!" English title: “The Miracle Jewel” Ah, “The Beginning of the End!” Is there a more fitting phrase for this episode? It’s the end of the fillers and the start of the final showdown. The Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom is set to complete today, as well as the Décor Décor/Charm Chest. After this episode, things will never be the same. Unfortunately, the dub doesn’t seem to be off on a good start. Every episode of Glitter Force has an image that appears as the video is loading. This episode’s is of the three subordinates as pixies. Way to spoil that, Netflix (I doubt that Saban has control over what the preview image is). The episode begins with the spiky Pierrot/Nogo ball thing floating towards the Earth. The huge behemoth appears in the sky, turning the sky dark and confusing the populace. Yayoi/Lily says the thing is getting closer. Then, the Royal Clock senses Pierrot/Nogo, unleashing a light onto Candy and turning her into a weird, winged jewel. With this, we get the opening themes. We then cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where Joker/Rascal has rounded up the other three villains. Despite their repeated failures, he’s given them yet another chance because he’s found the Miracle Jewel. After the establishing shot, we see the three glaring at him. In the sub, there is no dialogue over this; in the dub, Rascal lectures them as they glare. Joker uses one of his cards to livestream the girls panicking over Candy’s transformation. It turns out that she’s become the Miracle Jewel. In the sub, the other three beg Joker for another chance; in the dub, they fight over who gets to grab the Miracle Jewel. Alright, now the dub makes a change that I really don’t like. In the sub, Joker says they don’t have much time left to defeat Pretty Cure because every time they use Black Noses, it sucks their life energy, and that if they use it once more, they’ll die. Sure, Joker says “disappear”, not “die”, but judging the reactions of the other three, the meaning is clear. In the dub, Rascal says he’s created a new Black Nose that will summon dark versions of themselves rather than Twilight Buffoons, but that it could be dangerous. The three have certainly been in danger before, so their horrified reactions are unwarranted, and it’s all because Saban thinks kids can’t handle death. Have they ever heard of The Lion King?? When the three get all freaked out, Joker/Rascal asks them where all their hype from earlier went and asks them if they really want to become what they were before. Rascal additionally proposes that the others work together. The three panic again. In the sub, there’s a period of silence after this; in the dub, Rascal follows this with, “Well…?” Wolfrun/Ulric agrees to fight Pretty Cure, and Joker/Rascal gives the trio the Black Nose. The dub decides to do some more bowdlerizing; in the sub, the three say they’re going to Hell but that there’s no other way, and in the dub, they say they regret their decision but that they don’t have any other choice. Joker/Rascal ends the scene by sending them off. Joker mentions that the Black Nose he gave them is different, while Rascal tells them to leave the Miracle Jewel to him. We get the title card in the sub. Then, we cut back to town. The girls are still panicking about Candy, but the dub ruins the mood by having one of them say that the jewel “is filled with Candy.” Then, Pop flies down from the sky and screams that there’s trouble. In the dub, they all awkwardly say, “Look, it’s Pop!” at the same time. You really couldn’t have had just one of them speak, Saban? Anyway, Pop tells them that the giant spiky ball has Pierrot inside of it. In the sub, he says it’s Pierrot’s egg; in the dub, he says it’s Nogo’s cocoon. Miyuki/Emily shows him the jewel Candy turned into. In the sub, Pop is about to tell them what exactly the jewel is; in the dub, Pop says he can’t believe the jewel is Candy. Then, the Bad End Trio interrupts and Akaoni/Brute tells them that Candy is the Miracle Jewel. After the girls react in confusion, they summon a Bad End together. In the sub, they say the usual summoning speech; in the dub, Brooha has composed a poem for them all to recite as they summon the Bad End together, which they all recite in sync except for when Brute messes up at the end and Ulric scolds him. In the sub, we see each of the girls’ families falling into despair and a group of random townspeople. In the dub, Chloe’s family and the townspeople are cut. I understand cutting the latter shot due to having to edit several frames of Japanese text, but why leave Chloe’s family out when the other four families are left in? 45 01 cut reika family.png 45 02 cut townspeople.png Miyuki panics about the entire world falling into despair, while Emily says that Nogo is absorbing the Negative Energy. Pop tells them that with Pierrot/Nogo and the Miracle Jewel, the final battle has come. Miyuki is shocked by this; Emily fiercely accepts it. The girls then transform. Both versions use the short cut and have Peace use scissors. Wolfrun/Ulric throws the Black Nose into the air, and it transforms the three into super strong versions of themselves. In the sub, they shout, “Black Nose! Give us the greatest power!”; in the dub, they shout, “Black Nose! Give us your twilight power!” and Ulric comments that he doesn’t know what the phrase means. Wolfrun/Ulric and Happy/Lucky proceed to have an EPIC FISTFIGHT, with dialogue added in the dub where Ulric insults Lucky. Then, Akaoni/Brute beats up Sunny and Peace with his club. After that, Majorina/Brooha clones herself and attacks March/Spring and Beauty/Breeze. The dub adds dialogue where Spring says, “Oh, no!” and later, “Watch out!” A sign is blanked out. I’m sure everyone will remember your store if you leave the sign completely blank. 45 03 japanese signs 1.png|Kanayama Cosmetics Store 45 04 english signs 1.png We return to the EPIC FISTFIGHT… but the dub makes it less epic. In the sub, they engage in heavy punches as Happy comments that Wolfrun is strong. Wolfrun says he’s serious this time and punches Happy away. In the dub, most of this is cut and they just punch three times before Ulric punches Lucky away. 45 05 cut happy.png|Cure Happy: "So strong!" 45 06 cut wolfrun.png|Wolfrun: "Of course! I'm serious here!" Akaoni/Brute continues to beat up Sunny and Peace. As Brute hits them for the last time in the sequence, he says, “Bye-bye, glitter brats!” Then, we cut to Majorina/Brooha, March/Spring, and Beauty/Breeze. A shot of Beauty/Breeze having an EPIC FIGHT with the clones is cut, but March/Spring’s EPIC FIGHT is kept. 45 07 cut beauty.png|Cure Beauty: *SCREAMS* Majorinas: *annoying, repetitive laughter* A sign behind March/Spring is blanked out. 45 08 japanese signs 2.png 45 09 english signs 2.png Then, the Majorina/Broohas start shooting lasers. More signs are blanked. 45 10 japanese signs 3.png|Madoka Securities 45 11 english signs 3.png As March/Spring runs from the lasers, dialogue is added where Spring says, “Man!” Then, the Majorina/Broohas attacking Beauty/Breeze summon apple cores that they turn into swords. As this happens, one of the Broohas says that it’s Breeze’s turn. Beauty/Breeze summons an ice sword, but the Majorina/Brooha’s knock her down. Beauty screams as she falls, while Breeze is silent, and dialogue is added where Brooha says she’s having fun and asks if Spring and Breeze are. Wolfrun/Ulric says that he’s too strong for Happy/Lucky, but Happy/Lucky keeps up the fight and uses Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm. Wolfrun/Ulric then barfs up a dark beam (no seriously, it comes out of his mouth) and it swallows Happy/Lucky. This is darkened in the dub. 45 12 happy shower 1.png|Cure Happy: "...Shower!" 45 13 sparkle storm 1.png|Glitter Lucky: "...Storm!" 45 14 happy shower 2.png|Wolfrun: "PTHUAAAAAGH!!" 45 15 sparkle storm 2.png|Ulric: *hurk* 45 16 happy shower 3.png 45 17 sparkle storm 3.png|Ulric: "BLEEEEEEGH!!" 45 18 happy shower 4.png 45 19 sparkle storm 4.png 45 20 happy shower 5.png|Cure Happy: *gasps* 45 21 sparkle storm 5.png|Glitter Lucky: "Wuh-oh." 45 22 happy shower 6.png|Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* 45 23 sparkle storm 6.png|Glitter Lucky: *SCREAMS* We cut to Sunny and Peace, who prepare to use their attacks on Akaoni/Brute. Them running is darkened, but oddly, them starting their attacks is left alone. 45 24 cure sunny and cure peace.png|Cure Peace and Cure Sunny: *grunt* "Pretty Cure!" 45 25 glitter sunny and glitter peace.png|Glitter Peace and Glitter Sunny: "Glitter Force!" *grunt* In the sub, Sunny and Peace grunt as they start their attacks; in the dub, Sunny asks, “Ready?” and Peace says, “Ready!” and grunts. They shoot their attacks, but Akaoni/Brute dispels them (in the dub, Brute says it tickles). Additionally, after firing their attacks, Sunny and Peace fall over in exhaustion. Oh, so the show finally remembered the rules of its magic? That’s cute. Akaoni/Brute beats the two up again. After that, we cut to March/Spring and Beauty/Breeze doing their attacks. Unlike the other three, their attacks seem to work, thanks to the fact that March/Spring can summon multiple balls in her attack. They only lose because Candy jumps in the way of one of the Majorina/Broohas, distracting the duo and giving the clones the upper hand. It turns out that “Candy” was just a magical blue ball that one of the Majorina/Broohas threw. She shoots a huge green beam at the girls, knocking them down. Conveniently, the five all land close to each other. In the sub, they’re silent except for Happy, who cries out as she hits the ground; in the dub, Sunny says they’re okay, Spring says, “Kinda,” and Lucky says, “Ow!” as she hits the ground. The villains taunt the girls, but the girls say that they won’t stop fighting. Wolfrun/Ulric then points out to them that Pierrot/Nogo is almost here. The egg/cocoon is right above them, and from this close, it is huge. It’s at this point that the sub shows the eyecatches, which show Princess Happy and Princess Sunny. The dub instead uses an awkward fade between shots of the same scene. I understand that this show was probably meant for TV at first, but would it really be too difficult to cut out the fade?? We cut to the egg/cocoon, which is noticed by Pop, who is holding the Miracle Jewel. In the sub, there’s a bit of silence before Pop starts talking; in the dub, he starts talking right away. I’ve got a question. The Miracle Jewel can grant any wish, right? So why hasn’t Pop used it to wish that the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm be permanently disabled? And why hasn’t Joker/Rascal come for it yet? I know Pop can put up a good fight, but if the weaker three can beat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force senseless, there’s no reason Joker/Rascal can’t defeat Pop. Anyway, signs are edited. I’m glad that they actually provided text for them this time. They’re still generic, though. I’m sure everyone will remember a bank that’s just named Bank. 45 26 japanese signs 4.png|Signroom Media 45 27 english signs 4.png|Digital Media 45 28 japanese signs 5.png 45 29 english signs 5.png The villains say that Pierrot/Nogo will be even stronger than before, but the girls refuse to give up and turn into Princess Form/Mode. Since the Royal Clock is already done, the sub uses the Rainbow Burst background music instead of the background music for Royal Rainbow Burst. The dub makes the odd choice of going with an instrumental remix of the Glitter Force theme rather than the full Glitter Force theme used in both versions of Rainbow Burst. The trio summons a gigantic dragon of darkness. In the sub, they say, “Bad Energy, full power!” as they do this; in the dub, they say, “Initiating shadow power!” After this, the girls use Rainbow Burst. The sub plays dramatic music over this; the dub plays the music played during the girls’ individual attacks. The bad guys counter with their own attack; in the sub, they say, “Bad End Burst!” and in the dub, they say, “Here we go! Dragon Breath!” The dragon unleashes a dark beam that clashes with Rainbow Burst. After much effort from both sides, the dark beam engulfs the five and knocks them to the ground once again. The girls ask the villains how they got so strong, and they say it’s from the sadness and pain they’ve experienced. In the storybooks, they were always feared and targeted, and they always lost. But then, Joker/Rascal invited them to work with him and Pierrot/Nogo. That way, they could take revenge on the world that gave them nothing but hatred. Man, I love this. While I like the villains of this season, they were unfortunately undeveloped compared to the three seasons before it. The villains of Fresh, Heartcatch, ''and ''Suite all had reasons to fight Pretty Cure other than just being evil (well, mostly. Dune, the main villain of Heartcatch, is an exception, and even then, there’s a novel that gives him more characterization). Up until now, I’ve been disappointed that Smile’s villains were evil just because, but now, the subordinates have a reason to be evil! And if that wasn't reason enough to celebrate, Saban kept a gun in! 4Kids wouldn’t have done that! Congratulations, Saban, you’ve earned back some of my respect. 45 30 gun.png Happy/Lucky is feeling horrible for the villains, and they say that the horrible world that only cares about its own bright futures can just go die. As they continue on, signs are edited. 45 31 japanese signs 6.png 45 32 english signs 6.png 45 33 japanese signs 7.png 45 34 english signs 7.png The girls unclench their fists, confusing the villains. In the sub, Peace says she knows how they feel because she was bullied in school and Sunny says she gets it; in the dub, Peace says she wouldn’t want to be treated like that and Sunny says she was bullied on her first day of school. Wolfrun/Ulric gets mad at the group and charges them. More signs are edited. 45 35 japanese signs 8.png 45 36 english signs 8.png 45 37 japanese signs 9.png 45 38 english signs 9.png Akaoni/Brute attacks Sunny and Peace. In the sub, Akaoni tells them, “It’s over!”; in the dub, Sunny tells Brute to stop. Majorina fighting March and Beauty is cut from the dub. 45 39 cut march and beauty.png|Majorina, Cure March, and Cure Beauty: *GRUNT* Happy tells Wolfrun that she doesn’t know what to do now that she knows his motives; Lucky tells Ulric that they weren’t making fun of him and they wanted him to know they understood him. In the sub, Happy says she doesn’t know what to do now that she knows Wolfrun’s motives, and Wolfrun refuses to believe that they understand him. Sunny and Peace say that they aren’t making fun of them and that they understand them at least a little. Beauty says that they don’t have to fight to protect the world’s future, and March says that she doesn’t understand how things got this way. In the dub, Lucky says that they weren’t making fun of the villains and they just wanted to sympathize with them. Ulric tells Lucky not to give him sympathy. Sunny and Peace tells Brute that they would fell just as awful in his position, Breeze says that they don’t have to fight, Brooha says that they don’t understand, and Spring tells Brooha to just let her anger out on them. Two Japanese signs are cut from the dub, but they go by so fast that I can’t get a screenshot of them. However, when Wolfrun/Ulric blocks them, you can still see a sliver of a Japanese text behind him, even in the dub. Can't find it? Here's a hint: it's in the top-right corner. 45 40 wolfrun sign.png The villains yell at the girls that they could never understand their pain because their lives are perfect. The backgrounds behind Akaoni/Brute and Majorina/Brooha are blurred (even though they're already blurred in the sub, it's still obvious there's Japanese text), and Akaoni/Brute is desaturated. 45 41 japanese signs 10.png|Akaoni: "You live every day in happiness~oni! With no worries at all~oni!" 45 42 english signs 10.png|Brute: "You're sweet and cute and nobody hates you! It's a totally different thing!" 45 44 japanese signs 11.png|Majorina: "No one bears any hatred towards any of you!" 45 43 english signs 11.png|Brooha: "I doubt you've ever had an unhappy day in your whole life!" Happy says that the group wants to bear at least a little of the pain that the villains have suffered; Lucky says that they didn’t know that they were suffering before and that they understand now. In the sub, Wolfrun looks at the others in silence; in the dub, he talks over this about how they could never truly understand them, but he drops off. Then, the villains flash back to previous fights. The flashback is changed in the dub. In the sub, it’s just shots of the five yelling at them; in the dub, it’s images of them getting beaten up, which makes more sense, given the added dialogue. The sub’s flashback has no dialogue; the dub’s flashback has Brute and Brooha asking if they really forgive them even after all the pain they’ve caused. Here is the sub’s flashback: 45 45 japanese flashback 1.png 45 46 japanese flashback 2.png 45 47 japanese flashback 3.png 45 48 japanese flashback 4.png 45 49 japanese flashback 5.png 45 50 japanese flashback 6.png And here is the dub’s. Oddly, there's a shot of Glitter Breeze and Pop that none of the three should have been able to see, as that was during their fight with Rascal in episode 23->20. 45 45 japanese flashback 1.png|Brute: "Whoa..." 45 46 japanese flashback 2.png|Brute: "...you really mean it? After all we've done?" 45 51 english flashback 3.png|Brute: "All the times we've tried to smash you?" 45 52 english flashback 4.png|Brooha: "And trick you? And try to destroy you?" 45 53 english flashback 5.png|Ulric: "You actually care about us?" 45 50 japanese flashback 6.png|Ulric: "Why?" However, the three are angry and confused at their short-lived changes of heart. They turn dark, their eyes glow red, and they resolve to attack Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force once again. As they run towards the girls, dialogue is added where Ulric says they won’t fool him. Happy begs someone (presumably God) to calm the trio’s rage, while Lucky says they weren’t lying about their sympathy for them. Happy/Lucky’s shiny new (well, not that new anymore) Cure Décor/Glitter Charm appears, and a light comes out of her and engulfs the villains, returning them to the states they were in before they were upgraded. Also, for some reason, they’re in some sort of alternate world filled with white and a giant Ultra Cure Happy. Dialogue is added where Ulric asks what’s going on and where the other two panic about Lucky being giant. Happy/Lucky scoops the three up in her hands and thanks them for making all the fairy tales she loves happen. The three are shocked that she’s thanking them, and she says that she’d like to be friends with them. Dialogue is added where Ulric comments that he feels strange. Then, the darkness in their hearts leaves them and dissipates, and the three turn into fairies/pixies. Then, we return to the real world, with just regular Happy/Lucky instead of Ultra Happy/Lucky. All five of them see the fairies/pixies sleeping on the ground. As we see them, it’s silent in the sub and Lucky exclaims that they’re pixies in the dub. Additionally, the sub has the girls gasping in amazement, while the dub has them saying, “Awww!” Pop calls out to the girls, waking the fairies/pixies up. Then, he notices the transformed trio and states their real names. Name Change: Wolfrun’s fairy form is named Wolrun. Ulric’s pixie form is named Ricky. I know that there doesn’t seem to be much difference between the two Japanese names, but in the Japanese version, Wolfrun is pronounced “Urufurun” and Wol-run is pronounced “Worurun”. Name Change: '''Akaoni’s fairy form is named '''Oni-nin. Brute’s pixie form is named Rufus. Name Change: '''Majorina’s fairy form is named '''Majo-rin. Brooha’s pixie form is named Margy. Pop says that it’s been a long time since he’s last seen the three and welcomes them back while crying. The others cry, too, and say they’re glad to return home. A black ball floats down from the sky and pops open, revealing the last Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. However, one of Joker/Rascal’s cards steal it. Dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny says, “Hey!” Up in the sky, Joker/Rascal says that the other three bought him time to collect Bad/Negative Energy from the entire world. Joker thanks his former subordinates, while Rascal scolds them for losing yet again. Joker/Rascal then turns the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom to its final click. Then, he grabs onto a flowing, dark blob-thingy. Joker says that this is the sadness of the entire world; Rascal says it’s the sadness that used to reside in the three pixies. He combines this with five cards, each one of a different girl’s color, and the last Décor/Charm to create evil clones of Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. Name Change: Pretty Cure’s evil counterparts are called Bad End Pretty Cure. The Glitter Force’s evil counterparts are called the Glitter Shadow Force. Joker/Rascal asks how Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force will fare against Bad End Pretty Cure/the Glitter Shadow Force. The episode ends with Happy/Lucky’s evil counterpart smirking at the viewer, with an evil giggle in the dub. But all is not over yet, for Glitter Force has one last ending theme! This is a remix of the opening theme. It’s okay. Oddly, the verses are instrumental, except for the signers shouting, “Go, go!” periodically. At least this time, the backgrounds are (mostly) not minimal, given that the Glitter Force is dancing on clouds with a rainbow behind them, and the choreography is pretty good, too. Overall: This was a wonderful way to kickstart the climax. While the fighting wasn’t as good as 23->20, the revelation of the subordinates’ motives more than made up for it. It was wonderful to see a new side to them and enheartening to see them reformed as fairies/pixies. Plus, the addition of dark clones of the girls is an interesting touch that makes me look forward to next time. I wish Saban had done a bit better of a job, though. Kids can handle the threat of death, you know. Next episode: Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force fights Bad End Pretty Cure/the Glitter Shadow Force! Category:Blog posts